Electrical connectors are known which have latching members used to latch matable electrical connectors to each other in order to maintain a secure engagement between the connectors. For example, FIG. 5 shows a latching mechanism of an electrical connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-218776. Pin connector 100 disclosed here has a latching member 102 which is connected by a hinge 104 to the housing thereof, and a slot 106 is located in latching member 102. Meanwhile, a projection 112, which has an extension 114, is located on the housing of a mating socket connector 110. After the two connectors 100, 110 are matably engaged as shown in FIG. 5, the latching member 102 is pivoted toward the projection 112, and the slot 106 is engaged with the extension 114, so that the connectors are latched together.
Furthermore, a connector frame which has a plurality of connector-mounting openings that accommodate connectors is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-274180. In the connector frame, hinge-equipped latching members, which latch the accommodated connectors to the connector frame, are disposed facing the connector mounting openings.
In the conventional example shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-218776, the latching member 102 opens substantially at a right angle with respect to the pin connector 100. Accordingly, in order to place the latching member 102 in a position in which the latching member 102 is engaged with the projection 112, i.e., in a closed or latched position, it is necessary to move the latching member 102 so that the latching member does not interfere with connectors 100, 110 engaging each other. Thus, the operating range is large. Furthermore, in cases where other members are present adjacent the connector, the latching member 102 interferes with the other members, so that the latching operation is difficult; moreover, there is also a danger that the other members may be damaged. In addition, in cases where other members are attached in the vicinity of the latching member 102 after the latching member 102 has been moved to an unlatched or open position, the latching member 102 becomes an obstacle so that such attachment by the other members is difficult.
Furthermore, in the conventional example shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-274180, it is similarly necessary to accomplish latching by pushing the latching members so that they pivot about hinges; accordingly, latching cannot be accomplished simply by pushing in one direction. Furthermore, since the latching members open substantially at right angles to the side of the connector frame, other mounted members cannot be installed. Moreover, since latching is accomplished by pushing respective latching members for a plurality of accommodated connectors, the latching operation requires considerable labor, and it is also burdensome.